The pneumatic tires currently used on automobiles and trucks have stiff, inelastic beads that are not readily forced over a wheel rim during installation or removal. In consequence, tires are usually changed using large, power operated changers. There is a need, however, for a small portable changer that can be carried in a vehicle as part of a repair kit. Such a device would be very useful in situations where there was little or no access to a fully equipped repair shop. It would also be used for field repairs, for example in agricultural operations such as seeding or harvest where considerable down time for trucks and equipment is unacceptable.
It is therefore the objective of the present invention to provide a portable tire changer.